


An Ode to Orience

by epherians



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Coda, Ficlet Collection, Gen, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Purple Prose, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all things, there is meaning. A collection based off prompts from Final Fantasy Type-0 Week on Tumblr, primarily as an exercise in writing.</p><p>Spoilers for the entire game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire game, as the full storyline is discussed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - July 19th: Beginning & Death  
>  _The arrival of Class Zero is but the beginning of the end._

_The arrival of Class Zero is but the beginning of the end._

_Little will they know that in entering the war, they will become the dominion’s greatest asset and the empire’s most feared enemy. Little will they know that though they have exceptional skill in battle, they still remain an enigma to cadets and superiors alike, and the concealed information only they are privy to furthers that lack of trust._

_Little will they know that they will be trapped into accusation of murder, causing not only Milites and Concordia to unite against Rubrum, but Rubrum itself to look down on Class Zero. Little will they know the consortium’s best interest is not to help them, but to further split them apart by sending their commander to his execution. Little will they know their two teammates were transferred in not for their strength, but to betray what they know of Dr. Al-Rashia to those who want to depose her. Little will they know Machina renounces their friendship for taking the life of a brother who did not need to die. Little will they know that Rem is slowly dying, but has chosen to fight till the end._

_Little will they know of their future when victory for Rubrum is in sight. Little will they know of the catastrophe that plagues Orience after the war is ended. Little will they know that people are quick to change face when despair takes over, and that it is better to revile Class Zero than remember what they actually did to help. Little will they know what to do on their own, or what to make of their mother’s words to write the final page._

_Little will they know that in finding friendship in Machina and Rem, they understand that they may not see the pair again. Little will they know that saving Orience means dying for it._

But for now, they are simply the heroes coming to Rubrum’s aid during the Militesi invasion. Ace plants the flag and there they stand, clad in crimson and armed with weapons to cover for each other as a team. The twelvefold hand of Class Zero is what the enemy does not expect to see; between their unaffected source of magic and each member’s style of fighting, the imperial troops in the area go down too easily. Aided by power of a different hand, the cadets are successful in destroying the weapons that jammed the Vermilion Bird's magic. The dominion is barely saved from total surrender, but Class Zero’s work has not ended.

**The war has only just begun.**


	2. Red! The blood of angry men!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - July 20th: Flames & Vermillion  
>  _Red! The blood of angry men!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers if you know what is being vaguely identified.

**Red!**  A color represented in the dominion, for the Vermilion Bird who guides and protects its people. A color celebrating strength, valor, and passion, that may the fire and fervor keep burning in the nation’s hearts.

**Red!** That which stains the ground as Rubrum’s people fall to their knees. That which suffocates the air as the world sinks again into darker, hostile, and more violent times. There are not enough lives at stake that will sate the Militesi Empire’s thirst.

**Red!**  To Akademeia, Class Zero symbolizes the highest order of the Agito Cadets, that they should have the honor of wearing their capes in this color. Their bold presence, valiant in the midst of the enemy’s machines and monsters, only grows stronger with the legacy that will succeed them.

**Red!**  The world does not welcome destruction with arms open wide. Villages are razed, cities are torn to rubble, and each nation turns to newer ways of smiting their foes. Orience is theater to wars waged throughout the ages, but it is never the better from it, and it is even worse at trying to learn.

**Red!**  When the Crystal commands its servants, its will is absolute. Their hands bring only devastation, leaving ruin which cannot be restored in their wake. One such power on one such day brings out an explosion of light, causing many to burn before they had a chance to cover their blinded eyes.

**Red!**  The sky bleeds a kind of beautiful, with the stars dotting its canvas as if the millions of departed souls were in attendance for this final, twisted act. There is neither day or night, but only a false sun in the form of the temple that shall pass judgment on who is to become Agito. The very color that once stood for their pride and heroism now leers back, daring those who are worthy to enter the belly of the beast.

**Red,** a color both fearful and beautiful, of warning and remembering. Orience will remember its mark very well.


End file.
